


jimmy has a confession to make

by katoots



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay cuties, like one hundred percent fluff, this is the steamiest thing ive ever written in my entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoots/pseuds/katoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil jimmy has a crush on the ever so sexy luke<br/>poor jom couldnt take it anymore and he had to tell luke....</p><p>the confession results in fluff and kisses and happy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	jimmy has a confession to make

**Author's Note:**

> 100 percent fluff  
> this is the sexiest thing i have ever dared to write
> 
> im yungjom trash
> 
> i stg dont send this shit to either of them

Jimmy had been pacing around his dorm figuring out ways to confess. He asked Luke to meet him in his dorm in 45 minutes. Never in his life had he ever felt so nervous. Ever since he had met Luke, he had fallen hopelessly in love with him. It absorbed his entire life. He was spending almost every single day with him. And he loved the way Luke made him feel. Luke was hot. He was an amazing musician. He was dorky. He was perfect. It drove Jimmy absolutely insane. Just the thought of him made Jimmy feel tingly all over. The way Luke hadn’t even been catching on to the subtle hints and flirts he dropped on him was honestly heart wrenching. No one really knew Jimmy’s giant crush on Luke, as he kept all of his feelings to himself. But to Jimmy, he was so obvious.

Jimmy was now standing in front of the mirror, practicing his lines. He was constantly fixing his hair and adjusting his posture and body language. When he finally thought he looked okay, he started to rehearse.

“…Hey Luke? C-can I talk to you about something important..?” Jimmy said with a light blush coloring his face. He quickly realized he was acting too nervous.

“Oh- fuck!”

Jimmy collapsed on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. He clutched his Nokémon plushie close to his chest. It was named Doopy, and everyone always joked around how Jimmy was Doopy’s mother. Remembering that, Jimmy smiled. His smile faded as he remembered what was going to happen. He heaved out a sigh and rolled over on his stomach. Jimmy was sincerely out of it by now. Not really knowing what he was doing, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Luke.

hey can u come over right now if that’s okay thanks

Realization struck him immediately.

“What the fuck, Jimmy?!” he practically yelled. Jimmy nearly punched himself. Then he heard a ding from his phone. Instantly, he looked over.

1 New message from Luke 

Sure. I’m coming right now

God dammit. Once again, Jimmy messed everything up. Or at least he thought. He kept on playing in his head what he would think would happen when he confessed to Luke. Jimmy would stutter on every single word he said and Luke would completely reject him.

“No, I don’t even see you in that way, man. I’m sorry,” Luke would say. Then he would leave, leaving Jimmy and his rejected ass alone.

He snapped out of his haze as soon as he heard a knock on the door.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit this was a mistake.

Jimmy gently placed Doopy on his bed and rushed to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

“Hey, Jimmy!” Luke said as he ruffled Jimmy’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Uh, I need to talk to you about something. C-come in.”

Luke followed Jimmy inside the room and they both sat on the bed. Jimmy had his eyes shut and his hands were balled up in tight fists.

“Yo, dude, you okay?” asked Luke. He had a generous amount of sincerity in his voice. Luke was genuinely worried about his friend.

No response. Luke repeated himself.

Jimmy snapped. He opened his eyes to look at Luke.

“No, I’m not! Does it look like I’m okay?! I’m about to confess to my crush and I’m sitting right next to him and I love him so much do you know how much I love you Luke?! I’m not okay!”

His face flushed an indecent pink and looked away from Luke, resisting eye contact.

“Fuck! I’m sorry I messed it up now you know my feelings for you and now everything between us will probably be really awkward and it’s all because of me-“

His words were discontinued as he felt Luke’s soft, warm hands rest on his shoulder and his Hidden Block jacket. Turning around, he broke the contact between them. Luke moved his hands up towards Jimmy’s face, brushing gently against his jaw and cheeks. He moved Jimmy’s face so he would be looking Luke directly in the face. Jimmy was absolutely positive he looked like a tomato.

“Dude. Jimmy. Calm down. It’s okay,” Luke reassured. Luke was positive that he looked like a tomato.

Jimmy responded stressfully. “But I ruined our friendship I’m terrible you won’t see me the same way aga-“

He was cut off again.

Luke pulled Jimmy closer to him. Finally the small distance between their lips diminished. Only a few seconds into the kiss did Jimmy finally comprehend what was happening.

Holy shit, he thought. I’m kissing Yungtown. I’m kissing Luke. Hoooooly shit.

A small squeal managed to escape him. Luke let out a low, sultry chuckle. That did it. Jimmy felt like he was about to die right there and then. Instead, he decided to focus on the kiss. Luke’s lips were surprisingly soft, and Jimmy loved it. Luke’s hands were all over Jimmy; playing with his hair, stroking his cheeks, rubbing his back. Luke settled on resting his hands on Jimmy’s hips. The kiss was long and sweet. Their lips were moving perfectly with each other. It was amazing. They both felt like they were on another fucking planet, the kiss being so good. Jimmy was basically clinging onto Luke, his arms wrapped around him. Eventually they both opened their eyes to look at each other, their giant smiles breaking the kiss.

Luke finally broke the silence.

“I love you too.” ♡


End file.
